La joie et la tristesse
by shunrei
Summary: Que se passe til le jour où Subaru annonce à Kamui qu'il s'en va ?


_**La joie et la tristesse.**_

_Disclaimer :_ Les persos de **X appartiennent à Clamp**, et l'extrait de texte est tiré du _**Prophète de Khalil Gibran**_.

'Votre joie, c'est votre tristesse démasquée.

Et le même puits d'où montent vos rires a souvent été empli de vos larmes.

Et comment en serait-il autrement ?

Plus la tristesse creuse en votre être, plus il pourra contenir de joie.'

Pov Subaru 

Seishiro est mort, je l'aimais tant, je vais reprendre sa place de Sakurazukamori, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis triste de trahir Kamui et les autres, mais c'est mon cœur qui me guide pour la première fois. Je vais tout d'abord aller voir Kamui pour le prévenir.

_Fin du Pov._

' _Lorsque vous êtes joyeux, contemplez les tréfonds de votre cœur._

_Vous découvrirez que ce qui vous apporte de la joie, c'est ce qui vous a donné de la tristesse._

_Et lorsque vous serez triste, regardez à nouveau dans votre cœur,_

_Et vous verrez en vérité que vous pleurez sur ce qui fit vos délices._'

Kamui fût heureux de voir Subaru venir le voir, il s'inquiétait pour le jeune médium.

Comment vas-tu Subaru ?

Ca va à peu près, Kamui, il faut que je te dise une chose importante.

Laquelle ?

Je vais reprendre la place de Sei chez les dragons de la Terre, je voulais que tu le saches, j'aurais voulu continuer avec vous, Mais il était trop important pour moi, je l'aimais et je vais le remplacer. (Il avait les yeux emplis de larmes, mais en même temps, on pouvait sentir sa détermination).

Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire Subaru, il n'est jamais évident de faire des choix, concernant sa vie et tu as le droit de choisir avec qui tu vas mourir, et la raison pour laquelle tu vas donner ta vie. »

Il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Souhaitant de tout son cœur que Subaru parvienne à trouver son épanouissement auprès des dragons du ciel, il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, et il avait l'impression que son aîné ne pourrait jamais se défaire de la disparition de sa sœur, surtout à cause de la manière dont elle était morte, il parvenait à comprendre à cause de ce que le destin lui avait réservé, il avait perdu les deux personnes q'uil aimait le plus au monde, et Subaru avait vécu la même chose, il sentit le jeune médium relever la tête et lui sourire.

Merci, Kamui, je te trahis, et toi tu me réconfortes, c'est le monde à l'envers, j'aimerai que cela n'arrive pas, je tiens beaucoup à toi, mais, je ne peux pas faire autrement, (il l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement). Excuse-moi.

Ce…Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas, ni pour ce baiser, ni pour ton départ, (et il rendit le baiser que Subaru lui avait donné), ils fûrent interrompus par l'arrivée de Fûma.

' Certains d'entre vous disent "Au contraire, la tristesse est plus grande". Mais je vous le dis, elles sont intimement liées.

Elles arrivent ensemble, et lorsque l'une d'elle vient, s'asseoir seule près de vous, à votre guéridon, souvenez-vous que l'autre, s'est endormit sur votre lit.'.

Alors, je vous trouve dans une situation très intéressante, Kamui souhaiterais-tu faire changer Subaru d'avis de cette manière ? Alors que tu n'as même pas été capable de me retenir, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Ca ne te regarde pas, et je n'essayais pas de le faire changer d'avis.

Oui, bien sûr, (et il eût un sourire tellement privocateur que Kamui dût se retenir pour ne pas le frapper). En attendant, tu vas mourir, il y un Kamui de trop en ce monde, et c'est toi.

Il n'y a aucun problème cette situation n'a que trop durée."

Subaru en les voyant commencer à se battre ne sût plus ce qu'il devait faire, il aurait dû souhaiter que le jeune dragon de la Terre gagne ce duel, mais la différence des forces entre les deux dragons était trop grande, et Fûma était sur le point de tuer Kamui, Subaru ne le supportant pas intervint, et grâce à des incantations parvint à enfermer l'âme de Fûma, pour l'éternité, à l'intérieur d'un corps statufié. Subaru, récupéra Kamui qui était dans un très mauvais état, il l'emmena aussitôt auprès de leur princesse, pour lui dire ce qui venait de se passer. Celle-ci les regarda et leur dit."

Vous avez fait tourné la roue de la destinée dans l'autre sens, ma prophétie ne se réalisera plus la Terre a tremblé et les Cieux se sont révoltés, Kamui tu as tout supporté courageusement, je te félicite, maintenant, la vie te sera plus facile. Elle sourit en le regardant qui avait une main sur l'épaule du jeune dragon. Ils avaient cet air serein que seul un bonheur partagé peut donner. Ils s'étaient fourvoyés dans le chemin de leur destinée, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés, et les etoîles lui disaient que leur vie se terminerait au même moment.

OWARI 


End file.
